danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מייל יומי, יום רביעי, ראש חודש אדר א', א' אדר א' תשע"ו, מספר 52
מייל יומי, יום רביעי, ב' ראש חודש אדר א', א' אדר א' תשע"ו, מספר 52 עלון לידיעות אקטואליות בנושאי: יהדות, עם ישראל וארץ ישראל ועוד... [[קובץ:Canada_444.jpg|thumb|640px|מרכז|תמונת היום: Stunning Northern Lights Share this Image Tombstone Territorial Park, Yukon, Canada Never have I seen such beautiful sightsOverhead in wonder with an abundance of lights,Radiantly dancing all aroundTogether in unison, not making a sound.Hovering majestically throughout the skyElegantly floating slowly by.Rituals say it's perfect for love No-one around except our friends above.Living spirits that embrace the night In days of old some would recite.Glistening off the lakes below Helping nature to express it's glow.Time will pass, and generations move on So to will the lights, continuing their song.-- Jerry Montgomery . המקור: Webshots תרגום אוטומטי - אף פעם לא ראיתי sightsOverhead יפה כזה פלא עם שפע של אורות, קורן לרקוד כל aroundTogether במקהלה, לא עושה sound.Hovering בהדרת כבוד בכל skyElegantly צף לאט by.Rituals אומר שזה מושלם לאהבה סביב אף אחד חוץ ידידינו מעל .Living רוחות כי לחבק בלילה בימים של הישן כמה היה recite.Glistening את האגמים תחתיו עוזרים הטבע להביע שזה glow.Time יעבור, ודורות הלאה אז להכריח את האורות, וממשיך לשיר שלהם .-- ג'רי מונטגומרי]] שיעור ראשון מהסדרה: "בשביל מה צריך מקדש?". מאת: בנג'י קוסובסקי בפני באי משכן בנימין ליד ישיבת קדומים thumb|ימין|335 px תמיד לימדו אותנו שהמקדש הוא הבית של ה'. האם זה רציני? האם יש מקום שה' נמצא בו יותר ממקום אחר? מה בדיוק הכוונה שזה הבית של ה'? אפשר אולי לומר שזה רק בעיניים שלנו, בהרגשה שלנו. כלומר, אנחנו מתייחסים למקום כאילו ה' שם. אבל שימו לב ל"כאילו", אבל מה באמת? זה רק אשליה? זו באמת שאלה גדולה, אבל הגיע הזמן לברר אותה. מכאן גם נבין מה זה אומר שכאשר יש 10 אנשים יחד, שורה השכינה. מה קורה שם בדיוק? האם ה' באמת מגיע לשם? כל זאת ועוד... שיעור ראשון מהסדרה: "בשביל מה צריך מקדש?". קבל את השיעור ישירות למייל: http://goo.gl/forms/JPSCzEgU7p המשכן - בין 'תרומה' ל'תצוה' [[קובץ:Osnis degem hamiscan 2011-1|thumb|ימין|335 px|'דגם של משכן העדות יצירתו של מיכאל אוסניס מכרמי הלוי בקדומים']] השיעור יבחין בין תפקידו של המשכן בפרשת תרומה לבין תפקידו בפרשת תצוה. לאור הבחנה זו ננסה לבאר כמה כפילויות ופרשיות מוקשות הקשורות בפרקי חנוכת המשכן בתורה. *האזנה לשיעור יש מחלוקת ישנה: האם "המשכן" הוא לכתחילה - נבנה מייד לאחר "מעמד הר סיני" - הרמב"ן סבר שזה בדיוק כמו שקראנו במקרא ויש דעה אחרת, של רש"י, בניית המשכן היה בדיעבד, רק אחרי חטא העגל. גם הרמב"ם סבר כך ב"מורה נבוכים", רק אחרי "חטא העגל" הקב"ה הגיע למסקנה כי אם הוא לא ישכון ב"משכן" קיים חשש כי בני ישראל. יחטאו. המרצה, הרב ד"ר חיים בורגנסקי, בעד הדעה הראשונה. בפרשת פקודי נאמר שהמשכן נחנך בראשון לניסון, האירוע מוזכר בפרשת שמיני, כאשר ביום השמיני נחנך המשכן וכן בפרשת במדבר, בעת הקרבת קרבנות הנשיאים. שלושה סיפורים של חנוכת המשכן. בגירסתו של הרב מנחם ליבטאג : נחלקו רש"י והרמב"ן האם הציווי על המשכן הוא תוצאה של חטא העגל או לא, והאם "אין מוקדם ומאוחר בתורה" או שיש . האם מחלוקת זו משליכה גם על השאלה אם הציווי על המשכן הוא "לכתחילה" או "בדיעבד"? יתר על כן:מקובל לטעון שלדעת רש"י, הקב"ה ציווה לבנות את המשכן רק לאחר חטא העגל, ואלמלא חטא זה המשכן לא היה מוקם. האם אמנם כך הדבר? "מודל המשכן" - הוכן על ידי: מיכאל אוסניס מקדומים Degem_osnis.jpg| degam ospis kedumim 3.jpg| רבי מנחם מנדל מורגנשטרן מקוצק בעקבות סדרת שיעורים של אליעד קורנברג בעקבות גדולי ישראל בכולל משכן בנימין ליד ישיבת קדומים מויקישיבה רבי מנחם מנדל מורגנשטרן, השרף מקוצק, היה אדמו"ר שניהל חצר חסידית בעלת גישה ייחודית, שהתבטאה בעיקר ברדיפה רדיקלית אחר האמת. ' תולדותיו ' thumb|ימין|335 px התחיל את לימודיו אצל ההחוזה מלובלין ולאחר מכן עבר ללמוד אצל היהודי הקדוש מפשיסחא, רבי יעקב יצחק, ולאחר פטירתו המשיך ללמוד אצל רבי שמחה בונים מפשיסחא. לאחר פטירת רבי בונים, נוצר ספק מי ימשיך את דרכו, רבי מנחם מנדל או בעל החידושי הרי"ם מגור. לאחר התייחדות בניהם הוחלט שרבי מנחם מנדל יכהן באדמו"רות. דרכו הייתה באמירת משפטים קצרים רוויי תוכן. חסידים מספרים ששרף (או הורה לשרוף) את כתביו הרוחניים. לגבי השאלה איך שרף דברי תורה הובאו בספר גנזי הקודש שתי תשובות: א. יש דעה שאין איסור שריפת דברי תורה בתורה שבעל פה. ב. היה זה צורך גדול שלא ינזקו האנשים שאינם ראוים לראות את הכתבים. חסידותו הייתה שונה מאד משאר החסידיות, בכך שהוא הרחיק את החסידים שבאו לחסות בכנפיו (ובפרט אלו שבאו לבקשו ברכה להצלחה בפרנסתם ושאר ענייני החומר) ודרש מהם התמסרות גדולה על האמת, המתבטאת בתביעות רוחניות גדולות, שכללו סיגופים וצימצום בצורכי הגוף, בריחה מכבוד ומגינוני כבוד, עבודת המידות באופן אינטסיבי תוך דגש על הרחקה מהונאה עצמיתור' בקישור סיפור מפתיע, שציוה את גדול חסידיו וממשיך דרכו לגנוז ספר שחיבר מחשש לגאוה.. השיטה החדשה שלו בחסידות משכה רבים לקוצק ואלפים הגיעו לעיירה כדי לחסות בצילו וללמוד מתורתו. חסידיו היו עוזבים את משפחותיהם לכמה חודשים, ובאים ללמוד ולתקן את מידותיהם בבית המדרש של רבם. רבי מנחם מנדל נהג להסתגר בחדרו, בעיקר בסוף ימיו, ולא התראה כמעט לאיש. לאחר פטירתו, מקצת מהחסידים הכתירו את בנו רבי דודר' באנצקלופדית "דעת". כממשיך דרכו, אך מרכז הכובד של החסידות ורוב החסידים דבקו ברבי יצחק מאיר אלטר מגור, בעל חידושי הרי"ם. חתנו של השרף מקוצק, רבי אברהם בורנשטיין מסוכטשוב זצ"ל, בעל האבני נזר והאגלי ט"ל, שהיה מחסידי חותנו, ולאחר פטירתו דבק ברבי יצחק מוורקא. לאחר פטירת רבו, החל "לערוך שולחן" (טיש באידיש) ולנהוג באדמו"רות. לקריאה נוספת * הרב מאיר אוריין, סנה בוער בקוצק * רבי מנחם מנדל מקוצק- בתוך סדרת "תולדות גדולי ישראל" בהוצאת מוסד הרב קוק * הרבי מקוצק וששים גבורים- על הרבי מקוצק, משפחתו, תלמדיו וחסידיו. ' קישורים חיצוניים ' מאימרותיו * ציטוטים מאמרות רבי מנחם מנדל מקוצק - מתוך ספרו של שמחה רז * ציטוטים מהשרף מקוצק - ויקיטקסט מתולדותיו * דרכה של קוצק - פרק מתוך הספר סנה בוער בקוצק * רבי מנחם מנדל מקוצק - מאיר אוריין * תורה בוערת כתער * רבי מנחם מנדל מקוצק - לקסיקון לתרבות ישראל * רבי מנחם מנדל מקוצק - אתר מרכז ישיבות בני עקיבא * רבי מנחם מנדל מורשטרן - השרף מקוצק * איש בחדר סגור - יצחק סנה * סיפור על רבי מנחם מנדל מקוצק * רבי מנחם מנדל וחבורת קוצק הערות שוליים דבר תורה - לפרשת משפטים הרבי מקוצק 2.jpg הרבי מקוצק 3.jpg סיור : ואדי א-שער והמעיין הנסתר, עין א-שער וג'בל טרוג'ה מסלול 4: אל ג'בל טרוג'ה, תצפיות, מעיינות נסתרים- הזדמנות ייחודית להכיר אזור עלום וייחודי, יום שישי, ג' אדר א' 12/2 ףנקודת מפגש: בחניון ליד הש"ג האחורי של אריאל (סמוך לאוניברסיטה) בשעה 7:15 סעו עם - https://waze.to/li/hsv9n95z0y :נקפיץ רכבים לכניסה לישוב שילה. :שעת יציאה: 8:00. :נצא מהשער האחורי של אריאל ונרד לוואדי השעורים (ואדי א-שער), נרכב מערבה לאורכו עד שנגיע למעיין נסתר, עין א-שער. :נטפס לג'בל טרוג'ה גובה 850 מ' (!) ונעשה תצפית של 360 מעלות למרחבי השומרון והשפלה, משם נרד בדבל מדהים עד לצומת לבונה, נרחץ בעין עוז ונעלה בסינגל נחל שילה עד לצומת שילה. סיום בכניסה לישוב שילה: בשעה 12:30. קהל יעד: רוכבים מנוסים בלבד. יש להצטייד: בפנימית ספייר. 3 ליטר מים לרוכב. הטיול מותנה ומוגבל במספר משתתפים, מהרו להרשם! * להרשמה קונצרט בפלרמו (עיר שאין בה יהודי אחד) לרגל יום השואה מוסיקה יהודית שחוברה במחנות ההשמדה הושמעה בכנסיה בפלרמו Has performed music composed of Jews in detention in concentration camps and internment, with texts in Yiddish. 12662027 10205830041818108 8430107553410600453 n.jpg 12715421 10205830042778132 568873728760843800 n.jpg הידיעה המקורית :Palermo, 7 febbraio 2016 :Chiesa di Santa Maria in Valverde :Largo Cavalieri di Malta :“La Musica e il Dialogo Because our past should not become the future of our children "was a meeting of intercultural nature, ecumenical and interreligious for life and for peace organized by" Radio Spazio We in Blue "as part of events for Memorial Day. They participated in the dialogue father Carmelo Torcivia, professor of the Theological Faculty of Sicily, Imam Ahmad Abd al-Majid Macaluso, the Islamic Religious Community Sicilian, Evelyne Aouate, president of the Institute of Jewish Studies Siciliano. Also present were the Archbishop of Palermo, Monsignor Corrado Lorefice, father Joseph Bucaro, pastor of St. Mamiliano, Alexander Hoffmann, director of "Radio Spazio We in Blue". The "Yankele Ensemble", composed by Gabriella Federico (violin), Renato Ambrosino (purple), Massimo Frangipane (cello and guitar), Peter Brigantino (bass), Dario Companion (clarinet) and Louise Hoffmann (vocals), performed songs composed of Jews during detention in concentration camps and internment, with lyrics in Yiddish language. * המקור: אתר יהודי פלרמו מלזיה: המדינה האנטישמית ביותר בדרום אסיה *אתר טבלט הביא כתבה לפיה מלזיה היא המדינה האנטישמית ביותר - מלזיה סובלת מכלכלה רעועה ובכל אשמים היהודים. והיכן יש יהודים במדינה זו ? רק בבית הקברות . אם תקראו את הכתבה אולי תבינו את הסיבה לכך. אני לא הצלחתי להבין. thumb|650px|מרכז|שער הכתבה בית הקברות היהודי פנאנג , הוקמה בשנת 1805, נמצא בית הקברות היהודי העתיק ביותר בדרום מזרח אסיה. תחוב מאחורי בניינים המתפוררים אפורים בג'ורג'טאון, בירת פנאנג,, קטנה הזו עלילת רבב כמעט מטופחת על ידי מטפלת הודית ההינדית, Rajim, מי מברשות נפלו קוקוס מהקברים. הוא כבן 70 שנים, שמנמן, עם תחושה קלה, לבוש לונגי. הוא גם ספורט שפם כידון לבן מרשים שזז למעלה ולמטה, כשהוא מכוון אותי דרך בהיסטוריה של בית הקברים בעגה מקומית של מלזית ואנגלית. בני משפחתו היו השוערים של קברים יהודיים במשך דורות, הוא מסביר, כשהוא מראה לי את חלקת הקבר העתיק ביותר, של שושנה לוי, נטמן ב -9 ביולי, 1835. ישנם כ -110 קברות כאן, סימון את חייהם של הקולוניאליסטים הבריטיים היהודים הסוחרים היהודים במזרח תיכון שהתיישבו פנאנג במשך מאות שנים. דשדוש לאט לאורך, Rajim לוקח אותי המצבה של מרדכי דוד מרדכי, קבור בשנת 2011. כאשר מרדכי נפטר הוא היה, למיטב ידיעת אף אחד, היהודי האחרון באי-די ואולי האחרון יהודי מאמין במלזיה, דרך ב קואלה לומפור, בירה דרומה, יש ספק כמה עובדי מומחה יהודיי זרים (ולפחות אחד עיתונאי יהודי-אמריקאי). קטגוריה:מייל יומי - 2016